Mary's sister
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Charlotte Morstan is Mary's sister and Watson and Mary feel the need to introduce them. will they get along? will Watson regret letting these two similar people meet? i suck at summaries. sorry. :D please R&R. rated so that i have elbow room.


**a/n:** yeah I know, I should be updating my other stories, not adding more. But I couldn't help it! I've wrote up most of the updates for a few, but I still need to add things to them and so far, I can't think of anything. I'll update them soon though, don't you worry about that :D

*Watson's POV*

"Come on Holmes, we're already running late." I sighed.

"Watson, it was not my fault that Lestrade asked me to take a look at a murder scene!" he cried, putting his hat on his head and shrugging into his coat.

"I know Holmes, but you solved it so quickly, there was no need for us to be there!" I retorted and stepped out of the front door.

"What if they messed it up? Remember Watson, they don't have the murder yet, I stopped myself searching for him to come for dinner with you." he replied dramatically as he skipped down the steps and hopped into the waiting hansom.

"The Royale please." I called to the driver and climbed in after Holmes.

"Forget it Holmes. We're only ten minutes late. I'm sure they wont mind." Immediately after the word 'they' came out of my mouth, I regretted it.

"They? Who's 'they'?" he cried.

"Yes, well, Mary's sister will be accompanying us. I'm sure I told you." I lied. I hadn't told him at all.

"Watson! This is most inconvenient." He frowned and turned to look out the window.

"She's not that bad Holmes. She's not like most women, I'm sure you'll get along nicely."

"And what makes you think that Watson?" he demanded.

"Because she reminds me of you." I replied with a smirk.

"Me? How so?" he was suddenly interested.

"She enjoys science, is incredibly intelligent and I hear she is quite the athlete."

He sighed and turned back to the window. The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

When we arrived, I paid the cabby and we made our way into the foyer.

"Be nice Holmes." I warned as we were shown to our table.

"Aren't I always?" he half smirked.

I scoffed and continued following the waiter. Mary spotted me and rose to her feet, her sister following her gaze also stood up.

I smiled at Mary and kissed her cheek before kissing her sister's hand. I nodded in Holmes direction and introduced them. "Holmes, this is Charlotte Morstan. Charlotte, this is Sherlock Holmes."

"pleasure." He smiled and kissed her hand. He nodded to Mary and held out Charlotte's chair for her to sit down. I did the same for Mary before we both took a seat ourselves.

"I've heard a lot about you Mr Holmes. Mary sends me John's accounts of your adventures and I must say, they are truly remarkable." Charlotte smiled.

Holmes, despite how he tries to hide it, is a fan of being complimented. Smiling, he replied, "all in a day's work, as they say."

Charlotte laughed lightly before continuing. "Mary told me of your first meeting, the one that took place here, as you well know, and I would like to inform you that I will not be throwing my wine over you today Mr Holmes." She smiled.

Mary blushed slightly, clearly embarrassed by the memory, but that blush faded the second Holmes started grinning.

"Well, as reassuring as that fact is, I wouldn't make any promises. You haven't had the time to get to know me yet. I hear I can be highly… irritating." He smirked.

"I'm sure you aren't Mr Holmes." She smiled.

"Shall we take a look at the menu then?" I suggested.

Everyone nodded and picked up their menus. After a few minutes, everyone had decided so I gestured for a waiter. One made his way over to us and stopped at my side. He smiled at us all, but did a double take on Holmes.

"Mr Holmes?" he almost whispered.

Holmes turned from staring across the room to look at the waiter.

"Ah, Anthony, how the devil are you?" he smiled, holding out his hand which the lad took eagerly.

"I'm marvellous thanks to you!" he replied enthusiastically.

"I'm certain you would be fine even if the Yard did handle the case." Holmes smiled.

"I doubt it! You had it done in two hours sir! They told me I would have to wait days!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but am I missing something?" I asked.

"Ah, where are my manners. This is Anthony Holden, I solved a case for him a few weeks ago involving the theft of his mother's ashes that were stored in an antique jar, along with two hundred pounds worth of jewellery that preciously belonged to her. It was quite obvious to me who was responsible from the moment I started. The maid was far too shifty."

"He caught her just as she was about to leave the country! It was very exciting." The waiter was practically bouncing on his feet.

"Yes well, pleasure to see you again Anthony, we have decided what we would like, if you would be so kind as to fetch it for us?" Holmes smiled.

"Of course sir." He smiled.

We all placed our orders and Anthony left. "You made quite the impression on young Anthony." I smiled.

"Yes, he was rather eager whilst I was working on the case." Holmes replied and leant back in his chair as if he were at home.

"I see." I smiled.

"Have you been up to anything interesting as of late Holmes? Other than Anthony's case of course." Mary asked.

"No, not really." Holmes frowned a bit and then something in the distance caught his eye and he sat up straight.

"What is it Holmes?" I asked, looking to see what had captured his attention.

"You see that man over there?" he pointed to a man of roughly 40 years of age and we all nodded. "Well, he tried to break into Lestrade's house about five years ago. He got stuck in the window frame though." He laughed.

"Didn't he get arrested?" Mary asked.

"Yes of course, but he was released after a couple of weeks in the holding cell."

Our dinner was brought out and we all tucked in eagerly, except Holmes who ate a bit and then set down his knife and fork.

"Holmes, you have to eat more than that, you haven't eaten properly in days." I scolded.

"I had a piece of toast this morning thank you Watson." He sniffed and crossed one leg over the other. Charlotte visibly stifled a laugh.

"Holmes." I sent him a warning look and he sighed and picked up his fork again.

Once we had all finished – well, we all finished except Holmes, who ate half – we decided to go back to mine and Mary's for a night cap.

We were about to get up and leave when Holmes suddenly whispered; "stop."

We all looked at him but he just raised a finger and slowly slid his chair out from the table. "Holmes?" I whispered.

"shh." He replied.

Suddenly, he leapt up from the table and started sprinting. Looking in the direction in which he was running, I noticed a man start running for the toilets. Holmes had nearly caught up with him when the man suddenly changed direction to run towards the main door. Holmes cleared a whole table and tackled the man to the ground. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on the mans wrists, leaving the man squirming on the floor. He got up and brushed himself off casually before gesturing for us to come over. Bewildered, we went over to him.

"Holmes, why on earth did you do that?" I demanded, everyone in the restaurant were on their feet now and watching us.

"For fun." He shrugged.

"Are you joking?" I hissed.

"Yes my dear Watson, do calm down. No, this man is the murderer from our case earlier. How convenient that he happened to show up here eh?" he grinned.

"Knowing you, probably not at all." I sighed.

All of a sudden, Lestrade came flying through the door with three other officers. He spotted us and quickly came over. "This him?" he nodded at the man on the floor.

"No, this is the other man I handcuffed. Of course its him." Holmes scoffed.

"Take him away then men." He ordered and the men hauled him to his feet and dragged him from the building. "Good job that telegram made it so quickly to us Holmes." Lestrade laughed and nodded to us before leaving.

"What telegram?" I asked.

"The telegram I had Mrs Hudson send. Really Watson, you must pay more attention." He smirked.

"How did you know he would be here?" charlotte asked, clearly impressed.

"I shall reveal all as soon as we arrive at the Watsons' humble abode." He smiled and offered charlotte his arm. She took it and they made their way to the main doors. "On my tab Anthony!" Holmes called over his shoulder.

"Of course Mr Holmes." I heard him call back. Smiling, me and Mary followed them.

"That, somehow, actually went better than I thought." Mary smiled.

"agreed." I smiled and we left the confused customers of the Royale behind.

**a/n: **what you think? I got bored so I wrote it :) new chapter for this up soon. And as for my other fics? Tomorrow perhaps :D please, please review :D I know there wasn't much about charlotte in this chapter, but that's coz I'm gonna get Holmes to tell you about her for me :D


End file.
